


The smell of him...

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Logan can’t get enough of the scent of him.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The smell of him...

**Author's Note:**

> And another doodle. Sorry.  
> Still playing with different digital techniques.


End file.
